Reflective electronic displays are gaining popularity as new technologies are providing improved image quality compared to traditional twisted nematic liquid crystal displays. For instance, reflective displays are now used in electronic book readers and commercial signage applications. In contrast to conventional flat-panel displays, such as LCD displays, that require their own light sources, reflective displays utilize ambient light for illumination to display images that can mimic the look of “ink-on-paper” printed materials. Due to the use of ambient light for illumination, reflective displays have the significant advantages of lower power consumption compared to conventional displays, and the ability to be viewed under bright ambient light. Most of the reflective displays currently commercially available are monochromatic displays, and it is desirable to have reflective displays that can produce color images with satisfactory color brightness. Moreover, it is also desirable to have reflective color displays that can be viewed in dim ambient light or darkness. To date, there is no commercial reflective display that provides a full color gamut viewable in both bright and low-light conditions.